All's Fair In Love and War: A New Beginning
by Nicky Carter-Wesker
Summary: I'm back! New love, new war! Wesker met his match in All's Fair In Love and War, but will his marriage to Nicky stand the test of time when forces conspire to tear them apart? Review plz!


Hey guys! I'm back lol! I finally got round to writing more of Alls Fair in Love and War, then I lost my password for my old penname (Nicky Wesker for anyone whose brave enough to check it out!), so I decided to make...a sequal! Yeh, its totally crap but that me, I'm cr4z13! Lol, and totally obsessed with l33t now too...cringes the shaaaame! Anyway, R&R please, you lovely people!

(August 27th 1998 5.15pm) "Now I said…" Wesker took a deep breath as the main kicked out and chocked. His eyes were burning with passionate anger at the thought of his wife in danger, "OPEN THAT FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

He dropped the man who held out a keycard. The man was shaking. Wesker took the keycard and felt its smoothness and shinyness in his hands for a moment. Everything was in slow motion. He slid the keycard into the lock, feeling it glide between the metal readers, which were made of tempered steel, covering their complex electronic system. There was a beep, and the door slid backwards, opening, and allowing Wesker access to the room where Nicky lay unconsius.

The spider had its fang's at Nicky's throat, her pale smooth skin unbroken, but not for long if Wesker did not act fast. In a flash he was at her side. He snapped one of the spiders fangs off and scooped Nicky up with one arm, and the gun with the other.

"That's what you get for messing with the woman I love," he sneered at the spider coldly, "Bugs like you need to be exterminated. Hasta la vista."

And he shot it. It's eyeballs exploded, but Wesker did not stop to look, because he was already on his way to the sickbay with Nicky cradled in his arms. He was so strong, so callous and so evil, yet at that moment, with his wife in his arms, the expression on his face was of loving and tender concern, no matter how hard he tried to mask it with his sunglasses.

-

(August 27th 1998 7.01pm) "Oh my God, Nicky!" Binx's voice could be heard through the corridor as she went to find her friend who was in the sick bay.

"She's still out cold" Wesker replied in a dead voice. She could not see his expression, because he was still wearing his sunglasses. They masked the single renegade tear that was forming in his eye.

"How the hell did this happen?" Binx demanded, "Don't you know spiders are her biggest phobia!"

"It's not my fault," he said flatly, "She insisted on training. I told her she'd get hurt."

"HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE AND ACT LIKE YOU DON'T CARE WHEN YOUR WIFE IS IN MORTAL DANGER!" she hollered.

Wesker stood up threateningly. "I _do_ care," he said with a growl, "I just don't have time for stupid games."

"You think your wife's life is a _game_!"

"Binx…stop…it…" A weak and groggy voice which was Nickys broke into the yelling and the tear ran down Wesker's cheek. Binx noticed it and her mouth opened in surprise.

"You _do _care…" she whispered. "I'll leave you guys alone." Binx exited, her hand grasping the doorknob firmly.

"Albert…" Nicky whispered. Wesker frowned because his wife never called him by his first name, even though they were married.

"You're reckless and stupid sometimes, you know that?" His voice was raw with emotion, even though he tried to hide it.

She laughed, then coughed in pain, "I'm…"

"A crazy jackass," they both said in unison, and then smiled at each other. Their relationship might have been love-hate sometimes, but it was moments like this when they realised how much they cared for one another.

"You know…" he said as he sat down on the bed next to her, "This reminds me of that time back at Arkley. Do you remember?"

"Getting shot in the appendix isn't something you forget," she laughed.

He smiled one of his rare smiles at her and held her hand. "You have to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Making a joke out of serious stuff. You could have died."

She stuck her tongue out at him, but then her face became serious too. "You know, sometimes I wonder…what might have happened if things had…y'know…turned out differently."

"With the baby?"

She nodded and he looked away. "Yeah, sometimes I wonder too. It's crazy to think…I could have been a father…"

"A fate worse than death," she joked, but he didn't laugh.

"Maybe not…" he said thoughtfully.

"You don't mean….?" She gasped. "But when we looked after Portia and Will's kid, you hated it!"

"Things are different now," he said, "I've realised how short life is…"

"So you…?" She was shocked, but excited too.

"Yes," he said firmly, "Mrs Nicky Wesker, I want to try for a baby."


End file.
